Taking a Break
by StarletSpotlight
Summary: CHAPTER 18 IS NOW UP! Suze and Jesse have hit a rough spot. How can they save their relationship? Idea from the movie 'The Break Up'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys! This is my first Mediator story so be nice.  
I do not own any of the characters...Unfortunatley. Please review so I know whether or not to continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's my final year of college and my relationship with Jesse has gotten very serious. Like,we moved in together serious.

Our apartment is **SO** cute.

Right when we moved in together we started from scratch and made it our own.  
He let me do the interior decorating while he did all the handy work.

He's a real Tim 'the tool man' Taylor kind of guy. Except with the whole belching thing or whatever that man did.

I went a little crazy with the decorating too, especially the bedroom. It had to be perfect. Comfortable, romantic, but yet not too girly. After the decorating the bedroom was my favorite room I created.

BUT

Let's just say temptation is very hard to resist when you sleep next to the love of your life every night now.

I mean I'm obviously not obsessed with sex, but I do have hormones too. And Jesse is a guy.

Obviously.

My point is that he can be the biggest gentleman in the whole friggen world but that still doesn't change the fact that he's great in be-  
UGH.  
You know what. I'm blabbering.

ANYWAYS.  
Jesse is already in med school per suing his dream of becoming a doctor.  
and Meanwhile I'm struggling to finish school, Carmel Community College, and survive my new internship, at GTV, the channel with _'Something for everyone'_.

It had a job for me.

But, I'm not struggling because I haven't even started yet! In fact, I haven't even told Jesse I got the job yet.

I know he'll be just as happy as I am but to tell you the truth Jesse's been acting a little strange lately.

I don't know if it's the whole busy med school scene or what but things have been different. His attitude towards me has changed.  
Quit laughing, I'm serious.

Lately he's been ..lazy and I feel that I've been the one holding us together.

What a thing to say right?

I'm sure I'm just jumping to conclusions. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. It's longer. Please review...**

**THANKS!**

**oh..and I own no one.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I frantically ran around in the kitchen trying to get dinner finished. My family was coming over for dinner and knowing Andy, he'd criticize my _sweet_ cooking skills. Everything had to be perfect.  
Tonight was also the night I was telling everyone about my new internship!

I decided to make spaghetti because it was easy.

We all know that I'm no Martha Stewart.

Jesse was out getting the final grocery's I needed to finish this stupid dinner.

Meanwhile, as everything was cooking, I decided to go change my clothes for the dinner. I'm sure Brad or Jake wouldn't dress up or anything, but I was the host.  
I changed into my little _tight_ black dress, added a little hairspray to my hair, and retouched my makeup.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I jumped a mile and almost wet myself. A man was standing at the counter chopping some carrots. This man however, was dead.

No big deal right?

Being a mediator, this wasn't new, however when you haven't spoken or helped any ghosts since your dead boyfriend amazingly took a breathe, it was surprising.

''You are?'' I asked walking up to him. He was tall and rather good looking with shaggy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a perfect face.  
''Ryan'' he smiled at me. ''Just Ryan''

This annoyed me. I hate when ghosts try to befriend me when all I want to do is help them move on.  
This especially annoyed me today when I just wanted to finish the dinner.

**OH**, and that I'd been almost 4 years ghost free.

It was like smoking. Except Jesse was my patch.

That was random.

''Well 'just Ryan' what seems to be your deal?'' I asked folding my arms. I was being rude but I didn't have time to chit chat.

''Don't get hurt.'' Ryan replied his handsome smile vanished and replacing it was a pleading look.

I was taken aback. ''Who's going to hurt me?'' I asked.

I proudly admit, I Susannah Simon have not been in any trouble for awhile now.

It feels so damn good, too.

Ryan shrugged with a pleading look into my eyes and vanished.

I sighed. I took a moment and leaned over on my elbows to think. Who would hurt me?

Better yet, why would a random ghost just pop up and tell me someone would hurt me?

My thoughts were interrupted though as I heard Jesse's keys fumbling in the door. I decided it'd probably be best to keep the information I just learned from him.

I went back to making the dinner.

''I bought your apples and everything else Querida'' Jesse walked into the kitchen handing me the bag of grocery's.

I set them down and went over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

''Thank you'' I grinned ''Now get ready, they'll be here shortly.''

Jesse sighed. ''After a long day at the hospital querida, all I want to do is rest my tired feet.'' And with that he left the kitchen sat on he couch and tired on the TV. I was left blinking.

See what I mean? Jesse isn't the same Jesse anymore. Still not convinced? Just wait.

I shook off what just happened and started getting out the grocery's he'd just gotten me. I took out the apples and froze. There were only 5. I needed 25. I needed 25 apples to make a pie.

Not 5. Not 6. Not even 16. I needed 25 friggen apples.

This wouldn't even have pissed me off so much If I hadn't taken the liberty of telling Jesse 53321392 times during the day that I needed 25 APPLES!

''Jesse'' I sternly called walking with the bag of 5 APPLES in my hand. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Jesse didn't even bother to listen as he was caught up in his Med channel shows.  
''Jesse, I told you I needed 25 apples and you only got me 5.'' I held up the apples in front of my face.

Jesse looked at the apples for about a millisecond. ''Then use 5'' he replied still watching his show.

''I can't use 5 apples for a pie, I need 25.'' I replied know-it-allish.

''Then don't make a pie.'' Jesse mocked my voice.

I sighed. This is what our conversations have come down to. Petty little stupid arguments.

''Then what will we have for desert?'' I asked trying to remain as calm as possible. Truthfully my insides were being torn apart.

''We don't need desert then. From the looks of it, your brothers sure don't'' Jesse finally looked up at me from where he was sitting. '' Just use the apples for a center piece or something.''

DID MY BOYFRIEND JUST TELL ME TO MAKE A CENTERPIECE WITH APPLES?

And he called my family fat!

I stared open mouth at him and finally muttered ''I'd go get dressed if I were you. They'll be here any second.'' I turned around and stomped back into the kitchen. I threw the bag of apples in the sink and went back to the stupid pasta.

Jesse must have sensed my anger because moments later he slowly walked in.

''I don't want to talk about this now..just get dressed. '' I said calmly. Jesse sighed and walked out of the kitchen. I heard the bedroom door slam.

I sighed. Everything seemed to be going wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**A/N: I know that there is some errors, however, I do not have Word on this computer yet. We had it fixed and Word was taken off. I get my new laptop soon(with word) and I will transfer everything over.  
This chapter was a little harder for me. I wrote it quickly, but I tried my best. To those of you wondering, I haven't decided if this is a J/S or a P/S..Paul will come in later. This will not end up like the movie's ending...or will it?  
I won't be home for awhile to update so..just review until then.  
Ennnjoy.**

Chapter 3

While Jesse was still changing, I took a moment to think over what had just happened.

Where was all this hostility coming from?

I'm so scared I might lose him that even the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach.

However, I couldn't think about it anymore because just then my doorbell rang.

Great. My family.

Right as I opened the door I was suffocated into a bear hug.

''David'' I smiled greeting him. ''I missed you too, now can I breathe?''I chuckled. David let go of me blushing.

Since the last time I'd seen him, he grew another 3 inches and now he stood towering over me.

Everyone else hugged me too except Brad and Jake who chose to give me a high five.

They love me. I swear.

''Where's Jesse?'' Andy asked looking around. Andy loved Jesse like a son. They always talked about Jesse's med career or Andy's cooking.

''He's changing'' I answered. ''Why don't you all head to the kitchen and I'll go get him'' I smiled.

As they did so, I hurried to the bedroom. ''Jesse'' I whispered knocking slightly. ''Hurry up, my family is here''

Moments later he opened the door wearing a dress shirt and black pants. ''Did they seem to care that there was a centerpiece missing?'' he asked with a sly grin.

''Shut up!'' I snapped. ''I'm sure Brad would care if I told him you thought he was fat!''

Jesse smiled broadly and led the way to the kitchen.

''Jesse!'' Everyone greeted as he sat down next to Andy. I rolled my eyes. Big surprise.

The rest of the night went alright. Andy and Jesse talked in their own little world,Brad and Jake didn't say much as usual,and that left David, my mom, and I to talk together about me. Which I hated.

The night was about over, but little did I know that it had just begun.

''Well that was a wonderful meal Suze. I'm impressed'' Any smiled. He set his napkin on his plate.

''See Querida, no apples were needed'' Jesse laughed. He had a sparkle in his eye that said 'I told you!'.

He had to bring that up.

''Well I'm sure they would have liked them if you would have brought me 25 instead of 5.'' I replied back. The same tone he had used.

''If I would have known apples were a touchy subject to you, I would have gotten you a damn apple TREE'' Jesse shot back, his temper rising.

I sat in silence as everyone in my family stared at the two of us.

How embarrassing.

''Jesse just drop it!'' I yelled. ''I did!'' I folded my arms.

My mothers voice was uneasy ''Alright..we're going to head out..Andy has to get up early for his show tomorrow''.

Jesse and I got up together and walked them to the door to tell them each goodbye.

My mother was first.

''Honey, call me tomorrow and we'll talk about your job.'' she replied wearily hugging me.. I sighed. This really meant ''Honey, call me tomorrow and we'll talk about this fight.'' I nodded ''I will mom'' I said letting go.

Andy was next. He seemed to have not remembered the argument because he gave Jesse and me both hugs. ''Great meal'' he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

Next was Brad and Jake. They gave me the lovely high fives and shook Jesse's hand. ''If you break my sister's heart I'll kill you'' Brad warned as Jake cracked his knuckles. I chuckled.

Jesse looked uneasy after that.

Last but not least was David. I gave him a tremendous hug and he whispered ''If you need to talk, call me. I can sense what's going on'' Of course he did, he knew everything.

''Thank you David'' I smiled.

I waved and shut the door.

Jesse was already back to his position on the couch with the med channel on. I sighed. Back to square one.

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'm home! This chapter was alot of fun for me. Don't worry guys.The story isgoing to get better reallll soon. I'm glad people are finally liking it too. It makes me happy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one..sadly._**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

I went back to the kitchen and put my hands on the counter and sighed with my head hanging low.  
I have to fight for us.

Even if that means... he isn't.

I started to clean off the table. I also began to think about what had just happend moments ago.

Then it hit me. I'm not doing anything wrong. I shouldn't be treated like this. No woman in the world should be treated like this.

Then something my mother always told me popped into my head. ''Never let anyone bring you down''

I felt my face heating up and I regained my senses. I stood there holding the bowl of remaining pasta.

I threw it down leaving pasta everywhere and marched into the living room. I stood with my arms crossed. ''Jesse''

He didn't even look at me. This made me angrier.

''**Jesse**'' I commanded again, my voice louder. ''What querida?'' Jesse asked staring at the tv.

I looked at it for a millisecond. He was watching a show on plastic surgery. And it showed everything.  
The operation, the blood, the bones..

UGH.

I felt like I was gonna barf just looking at it.

''Would you please help me clean up the kitchen?'' I asked politely. Hey, it never hurts to ask nice.

The first time.

''Sure just give me a few..'' he trailed off watching the enticing show.

That was sarcasm.

''**Now**'' I commanded.

This made him look at me. ''Susannah'' he cleared his voice. ''I am tired. I've spent 7 hours in the hospital today and all I want to do is rest my feet.''

''All I'm asking Jesse is for a little help. Then you can go sit down.'' I replied in monotone.

''Susannah, surely you don't know what its like to have a job.You can grant me this one wish? I'm tired. Especially after that embarrasing little dinner.'' Jesse snorted finally looking at me. ''Why did we even invite them anyway?''

I was speechless.

Then I remembered. I forgot to tell them about my internship. The most important thing that I looked forward to.

And, I forgot because of our fight.

I felt tears welling in my eyes.

Not for Jesse. For me.

I stood up straight staring at him and walked back into the kitchen.

Moments later I felt Jesse's arms around me ''Querida..'' he murmered.He started to kiss my neck but I pulled away.

''No!'' I yelled. ''You can't do that everytime!''

Jesse just stood there.

''Jesse, I am SO tired of this!'' I yelled. We were feet apart but the tension was insane.

''Hell, if I would have known this was about the apples. I would have gotten you a friggen tree'' He calmly replied.

''It's not about the fucking apples Jesse!'' I fumed. ''It's everything!''

''Like what!'' he fought back. He almost looked like he was laughing.

''Our fights everynight, your laziness, your refusing to care at all!''

Jesse did laugh that time. ''Susannah I am not lazy..and I care!''

I laughed to. Yeah, like a madwoman. ''I am SO sick of this!'' I shook my head. ''Do you know what I fell like right now?'' I asked.

Jesse stood there.

''DO YOU!'' I repeated. I didn't bother to hear if he did or not. ''I feel like I shouldn't be treated like this! I feel like there's so much better out there. I feel that I shouldn't believe in something when the other person doensn't believe in the first place'  
I folded my arms. ''Get it!''

''You're acting crazy..'' Jesse just shook his head. He started to come near me.

I backed away instantly,''I'm NOT crazy Jesse.'' Then it dawned on me. ''Do you know who you've become? Paul Slater.''

That mad him mad.

''HOW COULD YOU EVEN COMPARE ME WITH THAT ..THAT.'' He was pissed.

''With what Jesse? That bastardo?'' I mocked him. ''Look in the mirror more often. You two could be twins.'' I gave him the thumbs up sign.

And with that. I grabbed my purse and keys from the couch and walked straight out the door.

And I felt miserable.

* * *

**_Review please._**

**_Show of hands, how many of you just can't wait for Paul?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone! Here's another wonderful chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it. _**

**_Like I said, there will be some mistakes because I don't have Word on this computer yet. I'm making due with Notepad. _**

**_Anywho..enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one..._**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

I planned on driving over to CeeCee's to talk, but I didn't think I should have been driving in the state I was in.

I was furious.

It was weird too. I'd always thought that if Jesse and I broke up I'd be devastated.

However seeing the circumstances.. that changed. Obviously.

I wondered what he was thinking. If he was sad, or ...relieved that he didn't have to waste his time breaking up with me the following day or something.

So, I walked to CeeCee's. All four miles.

Here's a little update on Ms.Webb: CeeCee is currently working as a journalism intern at the San Fransisco Times, she's been dating Adam for a few months now, and yes, she's still an albino.  
In case you were wondering.

Anyway's, I had been thinking so much that I hadn't even noticed that I rang her doorbell. Time sure flies when your pissed.

''Suze..'' CeeCee asked in wonder as she slowly opened her door. ''What are you doing here?''

I walked into her small apartment shaking my head. ''Jesse and I had a fight. A really bad one. '' I replied.

CeeCee's instincts automatically gave me a hug.

''No no, I'm fine'' I shook her away. ''That's the scary part. I'm not even sad.''

CeeCee just stared at me like I was some kind of nut.

''Just talk to me and tell me something so I can get my mind off him'' I sighed as I plopped myself on her couch.

''I'm pregnant .''she shrugged as if it was nothing.

I stood up quickly. ''WHAT!'' I screamed jumping up and down. ''Really? I'm going to be an aunt!''

CeeCee nodded grinning to the side. ''It is Adams right!''

''YES ITS ADAMS! What do you think I am?''

I grinned. ''I'm so happy for you.''

''I'm just scared to tell my parents since Adam and I haven't even thought of marriage yet'' she admitted looking nervous. ''If they love you, they'll understand.'' I smiled. ''Does Adam know yet?'' I asked.

She shook her head. ''I plan on telling him tomorrow.''

''Just make sure he's sitting down.'' I assured her.

''So..what are you going to do about Jesse?'' she asked suddenly.

I sighed frowning. ''I don't even know Cee. It's scary.''

There was a moment of silence.

''I just think he doesn't want to bother anymore and I got sick of it.'' I sighed putting my head in my hands. ''Maybe when I get back he'll want to talk.''

CeeCee rubbed my back. ''You'll never know until you find out'' she softly said.

''Your right'' I sighed. I got up and gave her a hug ''Thank you'' .

As I walked to the door I stopped myself. ''Cee'' I turned my head.

''Yea?'' she asked with her eyebrows raised.

I smiled. ''You're having a baby''

CeeCee returned my smile ''I know.''

''Congratulations'' I said and then proceeded to leave and walk back to my apartment.

All four miles.

When I got home I expected Jesse to be there ready to apologize and make up. Except when I opened the door the apartment was empty.

He wasn't even there.

I thought maybe he wanted to clear his mind too.

I just decided to go straight to bed.

I passed the living room and it wasn't until I was halfway to the bedroom that I noticed something had caught my eye. I backtracked and stood in the hallway facing the living room.

Jesse had pulled out the bed from the couch. He planned on sleeping there tonight. That meant that he wasn't planning on apologizing.

I muttered a bunch of swear words and marched straight to the bedroom. I slammed the door and slept for the first night in forever..by myself.

* * *

**_Paul's coming..I SWEAR. He'll make his grand entrance soon enough. Also, that random ghost will be explained._**

**_I almost thought about having Jesse's POV in this but I wasn't sure. Opinions please?_**

**_Review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter is Jesse's point of view only, so it was a ltitle more difficult for me. _**

**_Also I've been busy. _****_I have a little love drama going on myself. _**

**_I'll try to update this week..however Thursday is my Birthday.._**

**_I still don't have Word yet on this computer. I'm in the processing of getting my new laptop online...which has Word._**

**_Please review. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one._****

* * *

Chapter 6**

''And then she just walked out.'' I shrugged finishing telling the bartender,Leon, and my friend ,James what happened. They were my two best friends. I told them almost everything

After Susannah and I fought, I too was angry and needed some air. I _somehow_ found myself at my favorite bar.

''There's another man involved.'' James nodded. ''There has to be''

Leon however shook his head at James. ''You're dumb. She just wants Jesse to admit she was right''

''She isn't though'' I pointed out after taking a sip of my beer. ''And I'll make sure SHE'S the one apologizing'

''Right my friend. Bur let's make this a little interesting.'' James smiled grimly.  
''How?'' Leon and I both asked.  
''If we're gonna make Suze the one to apologize, why not make sure she knows what she did was wrong.'' James replied. ''Teach her a lesson'' he shrugged.

''Yea, but how?'' I asked now interested.

''Well you mentioned you've moved into the living room earlier'', James smiled ''So how about a little house warming party tomorrow.''

I smiled. ''I'm in.''

''Jesse, you talk as if you guys are broken up for good.'' Leon stated handing James another beer. He held up a new one towards my direction. I shook my head.

''I don't know what I want right now Leon.'' I sighed. It was the truth. Susannah and I had been through alot, but everyday I found so many differences between us. ''I love her so much. But sometimes I wonder.''

''Wonder what.. if she's sneaking around with Paul Slater?'' James asked snickering. He knew I hated Paul.

''James'' Leon warned making the motion to cut it out. '''You know Jesse turns all Hulk on us when you say that name''

''If I EVER see Paul talking or even **LOOKING** at Susannah again..I'll..'' I warned staring at my beer bottle. I couldn't even think of the right word to say because he made me so angry.

''Break his nose?'' Leon suggested.

I laughed out loud. He was referring to the time I had fought him at Susannah's house and broke his nose. I told you I told them basically everything.

'' Or, Maybe his face'' I replied serious again.

''What is THE Paul Slater up to?'' James asked. He'd never met or knew Paul, but he knew his antics from everything I told him.

''Hell if I know, or care.'' I snorted.

We joked around some more and then I excused myself and left. We finalized the party plans for the following day before I left.

I walked back to the apartment and as I walked in I knew Susannah was home. She always left the bathroom light on when she went to bed.

However,that night, for the first time in our relationship, I turned it off.

She wasn't anyone to tell me what to do.

I then went to my new 'room' and went to bed .

I just new she'd apologize tomorrow morning.

* * *

**_You like? _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you. This one's one of my favorites. This is where it starts getting good. _**

**_Paul will be coming up..shortly. _**

**_Also, that random ghost will be explained.. kind of.._**

**_And, as always, reviews are encouraged._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

_****Chapter 7 **

**(Suze's POV)**

I woke up wishing the night before had been a nightmare and Jesse and I were still together. I knew though, reality was that we weren't and I had slept in the same dress as I came home in.

I put a robe on and quietly opened the door to hell.

I knew Jesse would be up. He was always up before me. So, that's why I wasn't suprised when I saw him fumbling in the refridgerator. He was already dressed for work in his scrubs and everything. It was Saturday, but Jesse still works the weekend shifts.

Are you surprised?

I sqeezed myself passed him to get to the counter. The only noise that could be heard was me opening the cupboard to get myself a coffee cup.

I reached for the coffee pot but Jesse stopped me. ''Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?'' he asked. I could see the corners of his mouth twitching upward slighlty.

GOD, he was gettingmore like Paul everyday.

''What does it look like? I'm getting some coffee.'' I went ahead and reached for the pot again. Jesse pushed my hand away.

''No, you don't get it, Susannah. I paid for this coffee. In fact, I paid for a lot of this food therefore, it's mine.'' Jesse said dead serious.

THIS made me laugh. How old were we again?

''Are you serious?'' I asked, but the 'serious' partcame out as a laugh.

''Yes Susannah, I paid for this food, so it's mine.'' Jesse smiled then. ''I guess you're going to have to get a _job_.''

I bit my tongue. He made it seem like getting a job was so difficult for me.

''Aw..yea it does doesn't it. Too bad I start an internship Monday.'' I was so mad. All I kept thinking was _''What an ass''_.

Jesse looked stunned.

''But you wouldn't know that since I couldn't tell everyone last night at dinner.'' I smiled.

I love being a bitch sometimes. I really do.

He was speechless.

I looked around the living room. ''Is this your new bachelor pad?'' I asked pointing.

He nodded ''That means off limits to you.''

''Fine,'' I snapped. ''The bedrooms off for you then.''

''Fine,'' he mocked me. ''I have to go to work.''

''Whatever,'' I grumbled. I watched Jesse as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

''Oh,'' Jesse turned back towards me smiling. ''I would try and avoid my section of the apartment tonight. There's going to be a little ..house warming party taking place,'' He smiled slyly winking at me as he turned around and left, slamming the door on his way out.

I groaned loudly. This was more serious than I thought it would be.

However, If he wanted to play mean, I could too.

I grabbed the phone and dialed CeeCee's number.

''You've reached the residence of Ms.Webb'' Adam's voiceanswered in a snooty tone.

''Adam, I need to talk to Cee'' I replied abruptly. I wasn't in the mood for games.

''Alright...alright..'' he sighed. I could hear him giving the phone to CeeCee. ''It's Suze,'' he said. ''She seems bitchy today. Maybe she's on her period..or maybe she didn't get any las-''

''ADAM!'' CeeCee screamed.

''Hey Suze'' she greeted in a different tone. ''Is it still World War 3 over there?'' she asked.

I snorted. ''You have no idea''

* * *

_

* * *

**Well? Some feedback pleaasse..**_

**Later**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Well, this chapter took forever because it was the longest chapter of my life. Please excuse any errors. This chapter also switches from Jesse to Suze alot too. So enjoy and review._**

_**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

**Suze's POV**

''I just don't understand,'' CeeCee told me as we walked along the many stores in the mall. ''What happened to the old Jesse?''

After telling Cee the morning events she insisted on going shopping to get my mind off of the J word. Plus, I needed some more business outfits for my new internship.

And, what did happen to the old Jesse? The Jesse who was all ''te amo, Querida''. I missed that. I missed his protectiveness and the way I used to lose myself in his dark eyes. I missed it all.

''I thought we went shopping to get my mind off Jesse?'' I pointed out as I led us into Express.

''You're right Suze. I'm sorry.'' Cee frowned. She looked at me as if she felt sorry for me.

I shrugged. ''I'll be fine,'' I reassured her. ''You know I'm a fighter.''

''Right, and who knows maybe you'll meet someone at the station.'' CeeCee held up a emerald green button up blouse to me. ''I like this, Simon, It makes your eyes go BAM!''

I chuckled. ''I'd like to think my relationship with Jesse isn't entirely over,'' I replied taking the blouse from her. ''Just on hiatus. However, If I do meet someone and things haven't changed. I'm all for it. ''

''Good for you, Simon'' CeeCee smiled.

''I like this blouse'' I changed the subject referring to the green one she picked out for me.

**Jesse's POV**

''Where's Suze?'' James asked me. Him and Leon came over to help me get stuff ready for the party ahead of us tonight.

''Hell if I know,'' I responded getting bowls out for snacks.. ''Maybe apartment shopping.''

James laughed. Leon just frowned though. ''You used to love her so much.''

''I did Leon, and I do, but, there's only so much a man can take'' I explained.

''Jesse I was thinking, Is there any ex-girlfriends you can invite to piss her off?'' James asked opening a can of beer.

I took a few moments to think. There was NO WAY I was having Maria join the party. Susannah was the only other woman I had been with.

''We'll take that as a no'' James said.

Leon drug my couch over to make more room for everyone. ''Just how many people are we expecting James? I only bought three cases of beer.''

James grinned. ''That's plenty my man. Don't you wo-'' He was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

''Let the party begin,men'' James grinned ear-to-ear before opening the door. Standing in the hall was three very pretty yet slutty looking women. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. I swallowed hard. Was I ready for this already?

There was one way to find out.

''Guy's this is Sara,'' He pointed to the blonde ''Laura'' the brunette ''And Jessica,'' the redhead.

''Girl's this is Jesse and Leon.'' Leon and I waved uncomfortably.

James then went over and turned on some music. ''Let's play poker.'' He called over the loud music. The girls giggled.

''Leon..'' I asked. It was as if I was in a transe.

He grunted in reply.

''I don't think we're about to play the kind of poker we usually do,'' I pointed out toneless. Before walking over to sit down at the table.

James already had a beer sitting there for me. I took it and chugged it.

I wouldn't let anything happen.

**Suze POV**

I walked out of the elevator with my many bags in hand and I heard loud music.

Someone was throwing some party.

Then It dawned on me instantly. It was Jesse. I didn't even have to question it. I knew it from the little remark he made this morning.

I stomped over to the door and i didn't even have to bother using my key. The door was slighlty ajar.  
I could see Jesse in a drunken stupor with a redhead giving him a clothed lapdance.

I couldn't believe him.

I walked right in and slammed the door.

Everyone turned to look at me. Jesse's little private dancer even stopped.

I couldn't even say anything if I wanted to. I was that shocked.

''Susannah!'' James smiled. ''Jesse's throwing a party! Too bad it's in his part of the apartment huh.'' he chuckled starting to come greet me. I put a hand up for him to stop. He did.

I gave Jesse one last look and stormed to my room slamming the door.

I stood there in the middle of the room lifeless.

I was heartbroken, confused, and angry. I felt cheated, lonely and broken. I didn't know what to do.

My eyes wandered to the closet. I had an idea.

**Jesse POV**

''Did you see her face!'' James asked me laughing. The girls had left and it was just us men left chatting.

I smiled, but i felt distant. Susannah looked heartbroken. That was something I didn't want to see in her, especially from me.

''I don't know..''Leon sighed. ''This whole thing sounds dumb.

I made a mental note to thank Leon later.

''Well I thi-'' James started but was interupted as Susannah's door flew open and Aretha Franklins 'RESPECT' was blared.

_**'What you want Baby, I got it What you need you know I got it All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you get home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)'**_

James, Leon, and I, were all speechless, mouths open. However, things proceeded to get worse.

_**'I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone Ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)'**_

Thats when all of my shoes were thrown loudly into the hallway. I had a bad feeling about tonight.

_**'I'm about to give you all of my money And all I'm askin' in return, honey Is to give me my propers When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)'**_

Then, as if they could fly, all of my clothes where thrown as well. I ran my hand threw my hair.

_**'Ooo, your kisses Sweeter than honey And guess what? So is my money All I want you to do for me Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)'**_

I'm serious. Every piece of clothing I have ever owned was in that hallway.

**_'R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what it means to me R-E-S-P-E-C-T Take care, TCB'_**

As if right on cue, she threw one last thing that hit the wall hard. I didn't know what it was, but it whatever it was, it shattered. She then slammed the door.

James and Leon automatically got up. ''I think we're gonna go. I smell a fight brewing'' James backed away. Leon wasn't far behind him. ''Yea, Jesse. Call us.''

After they left I got up to look at the mysterious broken object. Whatever it was it was upside down. I carefully picked it up from the surrounding glass and turned it over.

It was a picture frame with a photo of Susannah and I.

I swear I sat there staring at that photo forever.

**Suze's POV**

The next morning was my first day at my new internship. I was so proud of myself from the night before.

I managed to beautify myself and leave without waking Jesse up in his new bachelor pad.

I entered the huge station building nervous. I hoped this job was for me.

The secretary told me which floor i needed to get to and I walked onto the elevator. I could feel my heart thumping loudly.

Moments later, my floor came. I don't even remember walking out of the elevator. I was THAT nervous.

The secretary greeted me and told me to sit down while she called Mr. Slater. I nodded and turned to walk to the- **WAIT. MR. SLATER!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well, what did you think? Review._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: I am SO sorry this took so long. I wasn't intending it to. I need a favor of some kind though. Is anyone willing to help me with Paul's POV? Let me know. **_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**_

Did she just say who I..Slater?

I should have known. I mean, Paul has a tendency to show at the most uncomfortable times ever.

And what better time or place than now at my first internship?

I was seriously almost about to turn around and leave, but I really reallly needed this job.

So, I just sat down.

I'm not gonna lie. I was SO nervous. I hadn't seen Paul in a good three years.

Apparently, he's doing very well for himself if he was about to be my new boss or something.

I stared at my feet because I was afraid if I looked anywhere else, I'd throw up. I was that nervous.

So there I was, staring at my heels when I saw pair of feet stop at mine.

''Well well well, Look who it is'' I could almost hear his smirk. It was definitley Paul.

I looked up and..WOAH. Remember when I mentioned it'd been a good three years since I've seen Paul?

Yea, well..apparently it was too long since Paul looked THAT good. I swear. He looked better than ever.

And he had to have known it to. I mean come on. No guy in their right mind doesn't look that good without knowing it.

''Cat got your tongue, Suze?'' He chuckled holding out his hand to help me up.

I looked at it contemplating.

Paul must have read my mind because he laughed and said ''Come on Suze, you can't possibly still have something against me.''

I gave him a look. Was he kidding?

''Come on Suze..Let's grow up here. I know I did'' he whispered still holding out his hand. I looked around. A few people were staring at us and a few were too busy on their phones or newspapers.

I don't know why, but something in his eyes made me somewhat believe him. Who's to say he didn't change? I mean I hadn't seen the guy in a long time.

I smiled and took his hand. He helped me up and our hands fell to our sides as I followed him. We walked through the double doors into the world of GTV. Paul led me through some serious halls. These halls had entrances to other rooms that held cubicles, and some held other offices. Some of the rooms where labeled ''Marketing'',''Sales'', ''Communications'' and some other GTV lingo.

My mind wandered and I thought of something. What if I was hired here because I was me..and it was him?

I stopped in my tracks folding my arms.

Paul walked a little further and he stopped too. He must have heard my heals stop walking on the carpet.

''Is theres something wrong Miss Simon? Or, I'm sorry. Is it DeSilva now?'' he asked in the most polite voice I had ever heard him talk. He turned around. Of course. There was that smirk.

''It's Simon.'' I replied a little too quickly. The corner of Paul's mouth looked like it was fighting to twitch upward but his smirk never changed. Why was I so quick to reply? Snap out of it Suze.

''Am I here because I'm ..me?'' I asked. It sounded so confusing coming out of my mouth.

''Oh I'm sorry..my manners'' Paul shook his head. ''I'm not your boss. That's where I'm taking you. I'm just his.. assistant.''

Suddenly I felt so dumb..and relieved. Paul was not my boss. I thought out a breathe.

''Oh'' I squeaked. Paul turned around again and continued walking. I quickly followed to catch up.

We finally came to two huge wooden double doors. Paul turned around to face me. His face was only inches from mine.

Snap out of it Suze.

'' This is our boss. Richard Goldstien.'' He whispered pointing to the doors. ''He only wants you, but I'll be right outside here.'' Paul grinned. He then proceeded to open one of the doors. I took a deep breathe and walked in. I was a grown up now.

* * *

**_What do you think?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: Here's chapter 10 folks. I apologize for any errors. My vision is blurry because I'm so tired, but I had to finish this chapter. I hope you all like.**_

_**DIsclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

**_

**Chapter10**

**Suze's POV**

'Ms.Simon' Richard Goldstein called from his desk. He sat with the back of his chair facing me looking out the window.

''Good morning Mr.Goldstein'' I stammered and walked slowly up to his desk.

''Have a seat Simon. And please, call me Dick.'' I bit my tongue fighting the urge to laugh. Don't laugh Suze. Don't laugh. I sat down.

His chair spun around to face me. 'Dick' was an older man with white hair, glasses, and a buschy white moustache. He wore a suit that showed off his money. This guy was loaded. Probably even more rich than Paul.

''I looked over your resume Simon' '' He grinned. ''I'm very impressed.''

I gulped and managed a smile. ''Thank you Mr.Golds-erm Dick.''

''Usually with the new interns I have them starting in the mail room and they work their way up.'' He pointed out. ''But Simon, I see potential in you.'' He looked at me, his eyes glowing. ''I've got big plans for you.''

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. My first day and already a promotion. Wait till I tell Jesse. Let me rephrase that.

Wait till I tell CeeCee on the phone and Jesse overhears me. Muaha.

Back to the Dickster.

''I've decided to start you as a broadcaster on GTV's newest radio station'' he beamed. My mouth fell to the floor. I couldn't believe it. I was getting paid to TALK. I love Dick. Um, I love Goldstein.

''You'll be working days from 2-8, playing music, telling the people what they want to hear, etc. They'll love you. You'll be GTV's sweetheart'' Dick explained. He looked even more excited than I was.

''THANK YOU SO MUCH!!'' I ran up to hug him and then apologizing immensly afterwords.

''Quite alright, dear.'' He akwardly brushed me off. ''It's an exciting moment.''

''Now remember, come see me tomorrow at 2 and we'll start training you. We've got alot to cover before our first air date.''

I nodded walking on my way out smiling ear to ear. ''Thank you again.''

Paul was waiting for me outside his office. ''Well?!..'' he asked

''I'm speechless Paul. I'm- I'm going to be on the radio!'' I started jumping up and down.

''Congratulations Simon!'' Paul grinned putting his hand out for me to shake.

''What the hell'' I muttered and went in and hugged him.

Paul jumped a little, but returned the hug hastily.

After clearing his throat Paul grabbed my arm. ''We're going out to lunch to celebrate.''

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up feeling miserable.

What happend?

I sat up on the couch and looked around the living room. I saw rembrants of a party. Then it hit me..party..beer..girls..Susannah.

Susannah. She was there. She was mad. She threw my clothes.

I looked over in the hallway.

Yup. My clothes.

This was war.

**Suze's POV**

Paul took me out to this really nice little cafe around the block from the GTV building.

We sat inside waiting for out food and making light chit chat.

I had learned Paul decided to change his life around after he renewed his relationship with his grandfather, who apparently was still alive.

He also had been working for Dick for 2 years as his right hand man.

Paul had seemed to be a totally different person. Surprised? I am..

I then proceeded to tell Paul about college and how I learned about getting the internship, which was from a professor of mine.

Paul didnt even bring up Jesse. Which was good, since I wasn't ready to blabber about my love life anyway. Especially to him. I mean, I know I told him we were over but he never pushed to hear the reason why. He did though give me his number in case of an emergency.

Paul was a good man now.

After Paul PAID(That's right. He PAID), I went back to the apartment expecting Jesse to be at the hospital. To my great astonishment he wasn't. He as laying on the couch/his bed playing his Playstation when I walked in.

I didn't even talk,say,or do anything to him when I walked in. I walked straight to my room to change out of my business clothes.

So of course I groaned when he knocked on my door.

''Yes?'' I mumbled not opening it.

''Susannah..as much as I loved your little 'performance' last night'' Jesse began. I smiled on the other side. '' I'd appreciate it if you'd clean up your little mess.. some of the guys are coming over tonight..'' He finished sounding quite pleased with himself.

After I had finished changing, I opened the door a couple of inches.

''Are you kidding me?'' I half laughed. ''I thought we agreed this was **MY** room..meaning..that little ''performance'' was me helping you ''move out''' '' I glared. I even put the ''performance'' and ''moving out'' in air quotes.

Jesse's muscles tensed as he glared right back.

''Look don't you think it's time you found someplace else to move to?'' He said in the harshest voice that I had never heard him use with me before. I was scared. For a second.

That just happend to be my last straw for the night .I flew open the door all the way.

'''Now **I KNOW** you're joking.'' I shot back in anger '' Jesse, I did **NOTHING** wrong in this relationship. Everything that you have blamed on me, you've had no proof what so ever to back it up.So, until you have some great reason for why ALL OF A SUDDEN you hate me, I am not moving one inch'' I then slammed the door in his face.

I could hear Jesse stomp in anger back to the couch.

I was SO mad. I couldn't beleive he had the nerve to tell ME to move.

I was so mad I picked up my cellphone and dialed the first person who came to mind. '' Paul, I need you to pick me up at 8''

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello you wonderful readers. Thank you for all the positive feedback. I love it. Speaking of love. I love this chapter. Excuse my mistakes. I did read it over 23231 times.**_

_**It's a little longer. Also notice that it switches POV a few times.**_

_**Enjoy and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

**Suze's POV**

'' Paul, I need you to pick me up at 8'' I said quickly into the phone.

''..Simon?'' Paul asked sounding surprised. ''What's wrong? Are you okay?''

_'Are you okay'._ No one had asked me that ever. My eyes began to well. It was the first time that I realized I wasn't okay. Jesse hurt me, worse than anyone I've ever known. I began to cry. Hard.

''Suze?'' Paul asked again concerned.

Tears were running down my face. I couldnt even talk. ''..._no'' _I barely got out before choking out another sob. I was hysterical.

''I'm coming over'' Paul replied quickly. He sounded pissed. He knew it was Jesse. ''Where do you live?''

''Just wait.'' I sniffled. ''We just fought so he's all fired up..'' And I'm a mess. But I couldn't tell Paul that. I gave him my address and told him to come at 8.

After I hung up the phone, I just sat there crying silently. The last time my heart was broken this badly was when my dad died.

And that's when I knew. This was it. This was really the end of us.

Can you not blame me for thinking Jesse and I would be together forever?

I mean come on, I saved him.

I just wish I knew what he was thinking.

I freshened up a bit before heading back out to the living room. My eyes were so swollen from crying.

But, take it or leave it..this was my life.

Luckily, I had a plan.

**Jesse's POV**

I heard Susannah's door shut and straightened up a little.

My medical books where scattered everywhere around me. I had a big exam to study for.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw she had changed. This caused me to glance up briefly. I swallowed hard.

Susannah had changed into a very tight form fitting white dress that accented her body **VERY** nicely.

She looked beautiful as ever.

DeSilva shut up, you're mad at her.

One thing did catch my eye. Her eyelids were swollen. She'd been crying.

I looked down at my books right before she glanced over at me. I felt a pang in my heart. She'd been crying because of _me._

I heard her walk into the kitchen. I cleared my throat and continued with my studies.

This wasn't working out too well though since all I could think about was Susannah in that very nice _tight_ dress.

I looked up again.

''Where are you going?'' I asked randomly.

''Not that it's any of your business, but I have a date'' Susannah replied in montone.

I felt like I was going to be sick. A D.A.T.E The words were running together in my textbooks.

My jaw clenched. Hold your tongue DeSilva, she's just bluffing you.

Thats when I heard a knock on our door. I watched uneasy as Susannah walked over and opened it.

''Hey'' she smiled giving the guy a hug. I couldnt quite see this jerk yet. Not until she opened the door so I could get a better vi-

SUSANNAH'S DATE WAS PAUL SLATER. PAUL FUCKING SLATER. I couldn't believe it.

''Rico..nice to see you again'' Paul IN THE FUCKING FLESH smirked at me. That stupid fucking smirk of his.

I shot him a deathly glare. ''Susannah..'' I said angrily still glaring at him. ''Can I have a word with you''

Susannah muttered something to Paul in which Paul nodded and left.

''Yes?'' She turned back around to face me.

''How could you go out with that...that..!'' I roared throwing my hands up in the air. Yes, I was jealous. ''You know how I feel about him! You're doing this for revenge. I know you.'' I went on.

Susannah's expression never changed. She looked sunken in and sad. Her lips pursed together. It took her awhile to respond.

''Actually Jesse, It just so happens that Paul is my **COWORKER** now'' Susannah nodded. ''Therefore, my intenions with Paul, _as of right now_, are completely friendly. Which is something you haven't exactly shown.'' She was heaving with emotion. I stood there mouth open agape.

''And don't you EVER 'How could you' me! How could **YOU**, Jesse, treat me like this without thinking twice! What happend to my gentleman?!'' She asked walking backwards glaring at me before leaving and slaming the door.

**Suze POV**

While I was having my dicussion with Jesse, Paul had went to get his car, AN ESCALADE, and brought it around to the front of my apartment building.

He even got out and opened the door for me!! What a gentleman.

Getting back in the drivers seat he looked over at me and smiled. ''I think I forgot to tell you how extra beautiful you look tonight.''

Was it just me, or was Paul blushing?

It was too dark in the car to tell.

''Extra beautiful?'' I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

''Yea, you're always beautiful Simon, but tonight you look extra beautiful'' He smiled.

''O-Oh'' I smiled turning my face to look out the window. I mean how cute was that?

Speaking of Paul, he looked ''extra'' GORGEOUS. I meant it. He looked VERY nice in his black pants and black button up shirt which was tucked in.

''Are you checking me out Simon?'' Paul laughed a little. I was caught. I blushed majorly.

''You look very nice Paul, what can I say?'' I smiled up at him.

Oh god Suze, quit flirting. You're on the rebound.

Paul just laughed at my response though glancing out his window. I noticed his smile fade a little.

''Unbelievable..'' he muttered jamming the key in the ignition.

''What?'' I asked.

Paul glanced back at me ''Don't look but Jesse's looking out your window'' He flicked his head up a little.

My mouth dropped. ''Are you kidding me?'' Paul nodded.

What Paul did next shocked me. He leaned over the armrest facing me only a couple inches away and whispered in my ear ''I'm guessing he finally realized what a benefit it was for me that he let you go.''

In an instant I felt hot and bothered. I melted. I swear I had to be a big blob of goo now.

I turned my head to face his deep grey eyes that were staring at mine. Then I noticed his gaze flickered to my lips. Oh God. He was going to kiss me. He started leaning in. I began to panic.

As much as I'd like to have Paul kiss me at this moment. I couldn't. Sure I longed for it but, it wasn't fair to anyone.

''Wh-Where are we um..going'' I asked very high pitched. I cleared my throat.

Paul shook his head quickly coming back down to earth. ''Don't worry about it Simon. Just leave it to me'' He too cleared his throat. ''You just sit there and look pretty.''

**Jesse's POV**

I hit the wall angrily with the palm of my hand. I didn't feel like breaking my knuckles today.

I went over to the couch and kicked it hard.

Okay, _that hurt_.

''FUCK'' I swore sitting on the couch. I was breathing heavy. I put my head in my hands to think.

I didn't even know who I was more angry at. Me for hurting Susannah, or Susannah for going out with Slater.

I had hurt Susannah terribly though. Me and my stupidness. All because I-

That's when there was a pounding on the door. I half smiled hoping it was Susannah deciding not to go out with Slater. Hell, maybe he tried something so I could have an excuse to break his face.

I opened to door though to find Susannah's stepbrother, David.

''David?'' I replied shocked. David never visited us. ''Susannah just left'' I explained.

David just glared at me. ''I'm not here for her. I'm here to have a word with _you_.''

I blinked at him. Something was wrong with him. I could sense it in his tone.

I nodded skeptically. ''Ohhkay..Come on in'' I opened the door further. He followed me over to the living room/my new room. I proceeded to sit on the couch and move all my medical books but he just sat down in the chair.

''Let me make this short and simple'' He explained harshly. I had never seen him act like this before. ''You're going to tell me why you're treating my sister like shit'' He sat back folding his arms giving me a murderous glare.

I was blown away. 'What do you me-'' I laughed nervously. David cut me off though.

''Don't lie to me Jesse.'' His voice was stern, ''You know I've always liked you. That's why you're lucky I talked Brad and Jake into letting **ME** be the one to come up here''

I swallowed.

''Now let's try this again. Tell me why you don't love my sister anymore. Don't even think about lying.'' I glared at him speechless about his behavior.

''Maybe this will convince you.'' He shook his head and proceeded to take something out of his pocket. It was his cell phone. David pushed a button and held it up so the screen was facing me. ''I have Jake on speed dial. He's waiting in the car with Brad if there's any problems'' David smiled meanly at me.

I gulped. David laughed angrily shaking his head again and his arms crossed. ''That's what I figured. Thankfully my science club meeting was canceled. I have allllll night'' He then put his feet up on the coffee table.

SHIT. Why did Susannah have BROTHERS. 3 BROTHERS. It also didn't help much when two never seemed to like me anyways.

''Okay David, I'll tell you...'' I mumbled.

* * *

_**A/N: Welll?! Review NOW.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello folks._** **_I made sure to post this before Christmas because I'd been pushing myself to finish this alll week. Thank you so much for the positive feedback!_**

_**This chapter is probably one of my favorites. I hope you like it too. Pardon any mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

**_

**Suze's POV**

Paul was making me feel so many emotions that I hadn't felt in a LONG time.

He actually cared about me. He actually took me out. He actually showed interest. Jesse and I hadn't been out on a date in a LONG time. It felt nice for once to be pampered like this.

Paul's plan called for us to wine and dine at Carmel's most expensive restaurant, La Luna.

It means 'The Moon' or something for all you non-Frenchies.

We had just sat down when the waiter brought us some of their best wine and the menus. Which were in French, by the way.

''Paul, you didn't have to take me here'' I said as I glanced over the menu trying to remember some of the French vocab I had learned in high school.

''Simon, shut up. You needed a night out.'' He looked up and winked at me giving me the shivers.

''It's just so...expensive'' I looked around the room. It was beautiful. The ceiling was covered in painted stars in which some lit up and some even shot across the sky. In the corner of the room was a painted moon that glowed.

I smiled.

''You're so cute'' Paul chuckled at me. ''You look like you're a little kid at Disney World for your first time.''

I blushed smiling at him. ''Thanks again for taking me out'' A new wave of emotions from Jesse suddenly hit me and I looked at my menu quickly to avoid eye contact.

''Hey'' Paul reached over the table asif reading my mind and grabbed my hand sympathetically. I looked up startled. ''I told you. _You need this'' _He half whispered, half spoke. His voice was so sexy. Kind of like Jesse when he tries to get his wa-

What was happening to me. Here I am on a date with a perfectly nice newly changed man and I still admit I'm in love with Jesse.

This wasn't fair to Paul at all.

''Paul, I'm sorry..I'm just not ready to..'' I couldn't find the words. Um..how about.. **_DATE AGAIN_?** I tried so badly to roll the words off my tongue but they just wouldn't.

Paul, as if reading my mind. Looked surprised ''OH! You thought this was a..! NO, no! This is just a friendly dinner.'' he said quickly clearing his throat 'To catch up on old times, you know?'' He smiled.

Suddenly I felt SO stupid. It didn't even phase him that this could have been a date. I AM SO STUPID.

''Oh'' I squeaked. ''Right..''

**Jesse's POV**

''I'm waiting'' David continued to stare me down as I tried to form a reasonable response in my head. This was so akward.

''Um...Well there's a few reasons'' I shakily replied. My eyes shifted to David's phone. His thumb was rested on the 'talk' button. It was like a gun and his finger was on the trigger. In one push I would be dead. From the severe beatings of Jake and Brad, of course.

Nombre de Dios, I was **THAT **scared of his brothers.

''Oh'' David replied laughing vainly nodding his head. ''So there's more than one reason.. GREAT.''

I swallowed.

''W-Well..One day at the hospital, I was assigned to a patient who had been attacked.'' My medical confidence kicked in as I explained that horrific day. ''She had scratches everywhere, she had been beaten and kicked which had resulted in severe internal bleeding.'' I looked at David for some positive feedback.

''This has to deal with my sister how?'' He asked in the same vicious tone.

'' She was concious for the most part and I made it my job to keep her well.._alive''_

''Cut to the chase, cowboy'' David snarled.

I resent that remark.

''The girl ending up passing away from some complications. Before she died, the night before, she had confessed to me that she was a shifter.''

Suddenly David's eyes became very wide. ''You mean, like Suze.'' He softened.

I nodded.

'' I'm not sure if her attack was from a ''ghost fight'', but It was enough to scare me.'' I then whispered. ''I imagined Susannah's face on that girl..and I couldn't bear it..'' I looked away. ''I can't be with Susannah if the chances are ..that. It kills me''

David cleared his throat ''Suze hasn't had any ghost problems in awhile though, right?''

I nodded. ''That doesn't mean they're gone though.''

David sighed. ''Why didn't you just tell her?''

I shook my head ''You know your sister, she wouldn't have listened.''

''So, your breaking her heart because you won't tell her .._that_?'' David went back to his 'tough guy' act. ''Are you kidding me Jesse? You better tell her right when she gets home or so help me God I will push this button.'' David held up his phone. His thumb on 'talk'. He then grabbed my shirt collar. ''Got it?'' he asked, through gritted teeth.

David was acting so odd. I just stared big eyed and swallowed.. ''W-well..there is one more reason'' I chuckled nervously.

**Suze POV**

After dinner, Paul decided that we still hadn't finished talking about everything and anything akward yet. He decided the best place to finish was the beach.

So, there we were, strolling along talking about..ghosts.

''Let me get this straight, Simon'' Paul stopped in the sand. He held his shoes in his one hand. ''You haven't seen or helped a ghost in over two years?''

I nodded. ''I'm just as shocked as you.'' I purposely failed to mention the one ghost who had warned me. For my own benefit.

Paul looked astonished. ''That's so weird, I've helped probably a couple hundred or so by now.'' he chuckled to himself.

''Wait..did you say _helped_?'' I faked shocked. ''No way!'' We continued to walk by the shore.

''Shut it Simon. I'm a good boy now.'' He smirked. ''Unless I'm with a beautiful woman'' he nudged me.

I blushed for the millionth time that night.

We ended up walking back up a sand dune and sat and the very top. We sat there for a few moments just staring out into the ocean in silence.

''You know Suze'' Paul began breaking the quiet spell. ''If you have something in your head telling you he's not worth it..then chances are, he's not'' He looked at me.''Because I'm not going to lie, this night..was probably the most fun I've had in years'' His eyes gazed at me deeply.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked and happy and sad and so many feelings at once.

''Paul..I just.. I need to think..'' I turned my head away from him and like the baby I am, I started crying.

And Paul, like the 'good boy' he is now, held me and soothed me while I did so.

**Jesse's POV**

So my other reason wasn't exactly on David's list of understanding reasons. I had told him in which he replied with a **''ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?'' **language that I had never heard David use ever. I think his brothers are becoming a bad influence on him.

Anyways..David then proceeded push that 'talk' button before I could explain myself further.

In an instant you could hear feet stomping up the stairs. The door slammed open.

Jake and Brad Ackerman in the flesh ladies and gentlemen. Their eyes scanned the room, gave a nod to David, and then stopped at me.

''De Silva, we Ackerman's are shocked, that we have to do this to you of all people'' Brad explained walking a little closer to me.

''Yea, I mean Slater is understandable. But not you, Jesse'' Jake nodded following Brad.

**FUCK.**

And that my friends was the night my nose was smashed into a gazillion pieces. And after all those years, for a millisecond, I kind of felt bad for Paul when I had beat him up.

* * *

_**Well? Are you left wondering what Jesse's other reason is? As always, reviews are accepted. Especially in the giving season here.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it took so long. My classes are REALLY hard this semester. I'm still going strong with the story though.**_

_**Thank you for all the positive feedback! It's always encouraged! I love hearing what you guys think!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

**_

**Jesse POV**

Susannah came home just as I had sat down and laid a package of frozen peas on my nose. Great timing, huh?.

After she locked the door she turned around and froze at the sight of my pea packaged nose.

''What happend to you?'' she mumbled. I could tell she had been crying and If I found out it had **anything **to do with Paul. Let's just say our noses would be identical very soon.

''How was the date?'' I smirked. It hurt a little to laugh the slightest bit.

''I asked you first'' she folded her arms.

I knew I couldn't tell her it was her brothers who did it, though. I just couldn't. So I had to think of a lie quickly.

''James and I were wrestling and he accidentally punched me in the nose.'' I shrugged like it was no big deal. In reality though, my nose was throbbing.

Susannah looked at me for a few moments as if she was skeptical to believe me or not.

I continued to stare back at her (in her _very nice_ tight dress) as if to say **_'believe it_**.'

''How was the date?'' I repeated.

She rolled those beautiful green emerald eyes.

''It wasn't a date.'' she shot back defensively as she walked to the bedroom.

My eyebrows shot up. Something **_did_** happen. Something on their 'date'. I smirked evily to myself.

Ha, Paul 0 Jesse 1.

Yeaaa..

A few moments later Susannah returned changed, still as beautiful as ever, of course.

She came back walking towards me and stopped midway. Her face scrunched up and she headed to the bathroom. A few moments later she was next to me with a first aid kit.

For a moment there I hoped we'd be playing Naughty Nurse. But then I remembered our circumstances, and the fact that my nose was still broken.

''What are you doing?'' I asked her.

She opened the first aid kit and took out some gauze.

''What do you think?'' Sussannah replied not looking at me.

She didn't want to know what I thought. Heh Heh.

I looked into her eyes as she took a cotton ball and gently wiped it over my nose. She wouldn't dare look at me. That hurt me more than my nose.

I missed having her next to me. The warmth of her body made me feel nervous. All I wanted to do was kiss her and tell her I was sorry and **pr-.**

_Snap out of it, Jesse._

''Why are you helping me?'' I asked softly breaking the silence as she started bandaging me up. Susannah stopped startled by my question. **That** made her look at me.

''Because I know my brothers did this and I feel bad'' she replied tonelessly and then resumed the bandaging.

I grabbed her hands. The gauze fell on the floor. I had to tell her EVERYTHING.

''Susannah...I'' I wanted to tell her so many things at once. My mind was going a mile a minute and I couldn't form the words.

I sat there holding her hands like an idiot.

'''Susannah'' I tried again. ''I..''

''Yes Jesse?'' Susannah breathed out. _Nombre de Dios_. Her eyes.

''I forgot to mention that David called earlier'' I dropped my head and let go of her hands like a loser.

I couldn't tell her now.

**Suze POV**

What just happend here? Seriously, I want to know.

He was planning on telling me something important..and it wasn't about David.

I sat there staring back at Jesse with my mouth a little open. Finally I mumbled an ''Oh'' followed by an excuse that I would go call David back.

In reality, I shut the bedroom door behind me and stood there for a few moments. I let out a breathe.

We just had a breakthrough!!!! It wasn't much..but it was something.

After a few moments of getting myself back together, I punched my house digits into my cell phone.

''Ackerman residence David Acker-''

''David cut the crap. I know what you guys did.'' I snapped into the phone.

I heard David whisper a 'she knows!' to whomever was near. I could hear the other person talking. It was Brad.

''Hello!? Yea, definitiley still here.'' I began pacing my room. I was still thinking about what had just happend.

''What are you talking about, Suze?'' David's voice sounded muffled. I heard some snickering in the background.

Then it occured to me.

''Am i on SPEAKERPHONE?!?'' I screamed.

I heard Brad mutter a, ''Shit''.

''If i find out about this again..It's war.'' I warned them and then hung up. It sounded childish. But so are they.

Na Na Na Na Boo Boo.

Ahem.

My mind wandered back to the whole Jesse situation.

Maybe things with Jesse would eventually work out.

Yea, keep dreaming Suze.

Maybe it's best if I just moved out and moved on.

I'll tell Jesse tomorrow.

**Jesse POV**

I saw the bedroom light go off and figured Susannah had went to bed.

I sighed to myself.

''Keep it cool, De Silva, Keep it cool.'' I muttered to myself as I put my head back and rested the peas on my nose. I am never ever eating peas in my life again.

No sooner had I done that I heard a voice.

''Don't let him hurt her.''

I jolted up. The peas fell. On my crotch I might add. OW.

It was a ghost, naturally, and right in front of me. He was young too. No older than 25.

''Who!? Who are you?!'' I demanded still startled by his warning.

''Ryan'' he grinned. ''Don't let him hurt her..'' he repeated.

''WHO?!'' I yelled.

''You know..'' Ryan nodded and then dematerialized.

Susannah..It had to have been Susannah.

That's when I knew.

Paul **_was_** going to hurt her.

I suddenly felt sick. Very sick.

I felt like I needed to protect her. But she hated me and she probably wouldn't believe me.

I needed to explain everything. Before it was too late.

Tomorrow. I would do it tomorrow.

* * *

_**Welll? Questions? Anyone figure out the other reason yet?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys!!! Sorry this took so long. _**

**_This isn't my best chapter but I do have some awesome ideas. Stick with me. I love all the positive feedback. A few of you are on track here. Yay!_**

**_Enjoy and tell me what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one._**

**_

* * *

_ **

Chapter 14

**Jesse POV**

Well that ''tomorrow' wasn't a tomorrow. It's been a whole week and still nada.

I've tried. Believe me, I've tried. It's just..harder to apoloize than I expected.

Shut up, I'm a guy. I have an ego.

Not as big as Paul's im sure. Speaking of Paul, my nose is healing quite nicely, thank you. Ha.

Anyway...

To tell you the truth, Susannah hasn't been home much lately either. And whenever I do see her, she looks extremely tired.

She's been in and out with her new job and everything. Yea, the new job where I still have no idea what it is.

She hasn't told me. Cool huh? All I know is that she's working for Paul fucking Slater.

Mystery ghost ''Ryan'' has been out of sight since the other night and I'm still almost positive he was refering to Susannah and Paul.

I've just got to find a way for me to tell Susannah everything without chickening out.

I had just came home from the hospital to find the answering machine blinking red.

I pushed the button as I proceeded to get a water bottle out of the refridgerator.

_''This message is for Susannah Simon. Hi, this is Max Penter, the landlord from the loft you looked at today.''_

I froze.

**SHE WAS PLANNING ON MOVING OUT!!! **Dios.

I continued to listen.

_''I just wanted to let you know that you're credit has come back approved and the apartment is yours. To accept and verify this with me you can give me a call back at 55-**MESSAGE DELETED**.''_

Oops. I just accidentally fell on the machine and my thumb caught my balance on the 'Delete' button.

Yeaa...

Susannah doesn't have to know that they called. Ever.

I'm so good.

* * *

**Suze POV**

**''You're listening to GTV's hit station WYGB. Coming up we have some new stuff from The Killers off their new album, Sam's Town. Awesome band right there. Also we'll be answering a few call in questions to our psychic Madame Scorpio.''**

_96.3 W-Y-G-B GTV._

''And CUT!'' Goldstein's voice was heard threw my headphones. ''That was a good one, Simon'' We had been practicing for over two hours now. One more take and I'm pretty much ready to shove my microphone up Goldsteins a-

''Okay, take a break, Simon''

That's what I thought.

I'm exhausted. For the past week I have been training and learning every piece of electrical/broadcasting equipment that you can think of.

A week from today is our first day on air and I couldn't be more excited. Everything is coming together perfectly.

Tomorrow I have **PHOTO SHOOT **for the highway billboards and mall posters and what not. Goldstein even mentioned a possible commercial.

This is all happening so fast. It's crazy. Not to mention the fact that I'm still in college. I have exams nearing that I need to study for them to graduate.

Jesse.

Jesse's been keeping to himself lately.

Good. I hope he's thinking about what he's done.I hope it's eating him up inside. Little does he know that I have been apartment shopping. The day that he comes home and finds me gone is the day tha-

_Who am I kidding_. I don't want to move out. It's just what you do when you break up. I mean the break up was never made official. I had just assumed.

But **still**. There was still hope inside of me that things would work out.

Paul. Paul has been, _okay_. The Monday after our 'date', my first day of work, there were roses on my desk. And they stayed at my desk because of Jesse.

Speaking of Paul, he met me outside the radio room with two cups of coffee one in each hand.

He handed one to me.

''Nice job Simon''

''Thank's Paul.'' I sipped my coffee.

Mmmm.. French Vanilla.

''I'm surprised I still have a voice'' I added grinning at him.

Paul smirked. ''Got any plans tonight?''

I blushed. I knew where he was headed.

''Sorry Paul. I'm having a girl's night with Cee'' Which was 100 true. I was heading over there later on.

And CeeCee has been such a good friend through this. She made me a cd full of break up songs and Adam even offered to have a ''stern'' talking with Jesse. I doubt that talk would become anything but stern so I denied gratefully.

I'm just so sick of having to worry about Jesse everyday and what I should do.

I want to work things out, but he doesn't. I want to not like Paul, but it's SO HARD not too.

I just want to be an adult in this situation. Everything that's happened recently is like deja vu from when I was sixteen.

Days where Jesse never seemed to care, Paul was psycho, and I just wanted to be loved.

I feel worthless, and just like when I was sixteen I realized what my next step was.

Talk to my mommy.

So, I told Paul goodbye and before I went back to apartment hell, I wanted to do just that.

* * *

**Jesse POV**

Great. Just as I'm about to engage in some hardcore Anatomy studying I see a glimmer.

A few seconds later I see it was Ryan.

''I have something for you'' is all he tells me while handing me a file. He looks all serious too.

''Hey, if it's nexts week's exam, I owe you,man'' I joke very friendly wanting to know more about this ''Ryan'' fella. I wanted to figure him out.

He didn't budge. Thats when I realized. It has to do with Susannah.

I quickly grab the folder out of his hands and open it.

It's not information relevant to Susannah at all. It's a criminal profile of a man named Robin Goldin. I glance over the paper briefly.

Woah, whomever this guy is, I hope to **GOD** he's locked up.

Wanted for: sexual and physical abuse for two women..rape.. and possible homicide.

I didn't understand. He looked normal though. And, what did this guy have to do with Ryan or Susannah?

Did this guy kill Ryan? Maybe Ryan wasn't referring to Susannah at all.

''Why did you gi-'' I glance back up to ask Ryan but he's gone.

What the hell is going on..

* * *

_**Hmmmm..?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey! Sorry for the long delay! I apologize. I've been very busy. But now I'm back so enjoy._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/n: I own no one.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**S**__**uze**_  
As much as my mom can get on my nerves sometimes it's moments like this when I am so grateful to have her. She listens, soothes, calms, understands, and all of those other million little wonderful things mother's do.

So here I lay. My head in my moms lap as she stroked my hair. And I let it all out. Everything between Jesse and I, I mean. And then I even proceeded to tell her about Paul. I felt so relieved to finally let everything out. I knew my mom would keep my secrets. It's in that special mother daughter code. After I had ranted I ended with a deep breathe.

''Wow'' I breathed out.  
''Feel better Suze?''  
''A little. I just don't know what I should do.'' I sat up and moved my body so I sat next to her. ''What should I do mom?''

My mom chuckled. ''This is something you have to decide for yourself Suze. Block out everyone else and concentrate on you for once.''

That really hit me. I really do need to think about myself and what's best for me.

I excused myself from the living room and decided to do some thinking in a pretty old place: My old bedroom.

Everything was still the same. My mother never changed a thing. Canopy bed..window seat...everything was still there.

I half expected Jesse to materialize right then and there.

I opened the window and let the summer breeze fly in through my hair. I then went and laid on my bed. Memories flew through my mind as I stared at the ceiling. Good and bad memories stung my heart. And then out of no where. I started crying, and then bawling.

I knew what I had to do.

_**Jesse**_

Google Robin Goldin and you get nothing.

Nada.

Zero

Zilch.

You get the picture.

You'd think that someone with a CRIMINAL RECORD should be at least somewhere on the computer. Nope.

Strange.

So after a failed try, I grabbed the file folder and decided to look through the old newspaper clippings at the Carmel Public Library. And it wasn't until I walked through the old wooden doors and recognized the boy behind the counter who gave me a mean look that I had forgot David had gotten a part time job here.

''Dios'' I swore under my breath ''Hello David.'' I greeted.

''De Silva.'' David had never ever not called me Jesse. He must really hate me.

''Tell me'' I began wanting to make this conversation very short. ''Where can I find your news paper clippings?''

David pointed left and dryly remarked ''Down the hall second door on your right.''

Little did I know that when I entered the room that I was in for it. There were many shelves filled with large books of newspapers.

Luckily I had brought the file folder with specific dates noted in the record.

Moments later I was looking through the book titled years '84-'85.

I heard the door open and shut and shrugged it off.

''Jesse'' a voice from a man startled me.

I turned my head to find- ''Adam?''

''Hey dude, doing some light reading?'' he asked slamming down a few books that he carried.

''Yea, just some research.'' I lied. ''What are you doing here?''

''Suze is with Cee having a girls night. So here I am, reading. I read you know.'' Adam stated seriously. ''Rarely.''

I laughed.

''Nah, I'm just checking out some baby books.'' He explained holding up BEING A FATHER FOR DUMMYS with a goofy grin.

I stared in shock. ''You're going to be a father?''

''Uh yea'' Adam looked at me strangely. ''Cee's been pregnant for a month now.'' He explained. ''Didn't Suze tell yo-_u''_ he ended awkwardly. ''Sorry Jesse.'' He apologized. ''I didn't mean to.''

''Yea, me neither'' I quietly said.

**_Suze_**

CeeCee and I were pigging out on ice cream pizza while watching chick flicks and gossiping like girls do.

''Let me get this straight.'' Cee laughed ''You practiced talking into the microphone for three hours?!''

I nodded. ''It sucked. But, I definitely got paid for it.'' I grinned cheekily.

''And you got to stare at Paul for three hours while saying it.'' she added.

''Yea, It was pretty nice.'' I smiled sighing. I then frowned. ''Cee, what's happening to me. I still have Jesse.''

''Suze, you're losing Jesse.'' She quietly stated. ''It's time.''

I nodded. ''You're right.''

Cee stood up. Her stomach had grown a little pooch.

''You're so cute CeeCee. You're going to make a great mom.'' I smiled.

In truth I was jealous. CeeCee was so happy. Nothing could ruin her happiness.

I longed for something to make me that happy again.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n: Hope you enjoy and review!!**_

Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

Chapter 16

_**Jesse**_

''How did you know I was here anyway?'' I asked Adam as he sat down in the chair next to me.

''David told me you were in here''

''Yea well,he's not a fan of me at the moment.'' I frowned.

Akward silence filled the room.

He had to know. About Susannah and I.

Well he had to. he's fathering the child of Susannah's best friend.

''So what are you looking for again?'' Adam changed the subject moments later.

''Um, well In my anatomy lecture we're discussing, in detail,the multiple places besides in doctor's offices and hospitals that anatomy is significant.'' I lied with ease. ''..and..crimes and criminals are the first.'' I finished glancing back to the newspaper clippings to avoid eye contact.

Adam just stared back at me.

''Oh.'' He nodded. ''Impressive.''

I let out a breathe. It wasn't as if I thought Adam knew who Robin Goldin was. But, I didn't want him to know the real reasoning.

''Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help.'' Adam reached for a different book.

''Um, o-okay.'' I cleared my throat.

Then I thought what the heck. If he helps I won't have to be here as long.

''Robin Goldin, and look in the 1985-86 book okay?'' I handed the book over.

_**Suze**_

CeeCee and I were in the middle of 'The Notebook' bawling our eyes out when my cell phone rang.

''Who is it?'' Cee asked as I looked at my phone. I didn't recognize the number.

''I don't know'' I shrugged flipping it open.

''Hello'' I sniffled.

''Suze?'' a familiar concerned voice answered. ''Are you okay?!''

''Paul?'' I asked.

Cee's head's spun to me quickly. Her eyes were big and her mouth was open.

''Suze do you need me to come over there?''he asked ignoring my question.

''No Paul, I'm fine. I told you I'm with Cee tonight remember? We were just watching 'The Notebook' '' I rolled my eyes at CeeCee. I was grateful for his concern though.

''That's right'' he realized. ''I'm sorry.''

I blushed. ''It's fine. What's up?''

''Ooooooh'' Cee whispered and then followed with kissing noises.

I threw a pillow at her.

''Well Simon, Mr.Goldstein is moving the photo shoot back because he'll be going out of town tomorrow. So, you have the day off.'' Paul's voice sounded very professional.

''Alright cool.'' I grinned.

''Also I wanted to let you know again that I had a great time the other night and I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me again sometime?'' Paul asked me. He actually sounded nervous too.

''You want to go out to dinner with me?'' I repeated for CeeCee to hear. ''When?''

Cee's eyes got big again as she quickly got up and rushed over to her desk.

''I was thinking tomorrow since we're both off?'' I could hear that smirk on the other end.

''Tomorrow?'' I said asking Cee who was frantically writing something on a sheet of paper.

She finished and held up a piece of paper that read : ASK HIM TO GO OUT FOR DRINKS TONIGHT

I scrunched my face and mouthed ''What about you?''

She shook her head and mouthed back ''DO IT''

''Well Paul..'' I closed my eyes feeling stupid. ''How do you feel about going out for drinks tonight?''

''Are you asking me out Simon?'' there was that smirk again. It's sad that I could actually hear it.

''Maybe''I smiled trailing off. CeeCee gave me the thumbs up sign.

He chuckled. ''Sure Suze, I'll pick you up at ten. Do you want me to pick you up at Cee's or your apartment?''

''Cee's'' I answered and then told him the address.

I got off the phone and turned to Cee. ''What about our girl's night?!''

''Suze, we're young and fabulous.'' She explained taking my hand as she led me to the bathroom. ''We will have many more opportunities to have a girls night.''

I grinned. ''What are you going to do?''

She sat me down on the toilet. ''I'll cook Adam dinner.'' She got out her curling iron and makeup bag. ''But first, I'm going to make you a knockout.''

**_Jesse._**

One good thing about Adam is that sometimes he's so oblivious. Like right now when I am so casually getting information out of him about Susannah.

''Weird how Suze got that job with Slater, huh?'' Adam shook his head as he skimmed the pages slowly. ''I mean he swore he had nothing to do with getting her that job.''

''Yea, I don't know if I believe that. We all know how Slater thinks.'' I spat. The words were starting to blur together. ''He probably loves the fact that Suze and I are fighting.''

Adam looked up from the book of articles. ''No offense Jess, but you two are way past fighting. Paul knows that. He's playing his cards right and being extremely supportive for Suze.''

I shut my eyes. I felt if I kept them open I'd throw up. But Adam didn't stop there.

''This whole thing is so unlike you Jesse. You used to live for her. Now you just live **with** her. What's going on man?''

And then everything spilled out.

**_Suze_**

CeeCee is a miracle worker. In an under an hour she had pampered me and I now looked like a supermodel. My hair, which was naturally wavy, was smooth and straight. My makeup was flawless and CeeCee had even let me borrow her clothes too. She had chosen a nice fitting white blouse with brown Bermuda shorts. Not too dressy or casual.

''I can't wait to see Paul. He must be really hot now'' CeeCee sighed dreamily as she finished teasing my hair and I put on the white heels from her closet.

I laughed. ''I think you're more excited than I am.''

''I just want you to be happy again, Suze.'' She replied in a concern manner as she leaned back against the wall.

''I know, and that's why I love you.'' I grinned.

I finished looking in the mirror. ''I look so…good!'' I beamed.

''You look hot, Simon.'' CeeCee opened the bathroom door for me and I walked out towards the living room.

''Now, while you were showering, I took the precautions of sticking some important essentials in your purse.'' CeeCee handed my Kate Spade bag to me.

''Like?''

''Lip gloss, compact, mints, and condoms'' she finished and winked at me.

''Ceeee'' I whined. ''I want to have drinks with him. That's all''

She just laughed. ''Sure, that's what they all sa-''

The doorbell cut her off. She jumped in excitement. ''Go to the bathroom! You **HAVE** to have an entrance.''

I rolled my eyes and ran to the bathroom. I had to admit. I was nervous too.

I could hear CeeCee opening the door. ''Hi Paul. You look nice.''

''Hi CeeCee. Thank you, so do you. How have you been?'' Paul greeted Cee.

''Great'' I could hear her as she swooned. ''Come on in.''

''Thanks. Where's Suze?''

''Oh, she'll be right out.'' Cee shut the front door. ''She's _**really**_excited''

I wanted to kill her.

I took a deep breathe and opened the door.

* * *

**_Review!_**

* * *

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!! It's been a year! I am SO sorry. A lot has happened since my last update. I'm back. Lot's of fluff in this chapter!!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Suze_**

I walked out of the bathroom confident yet nervous.  
''Hey'', I greeted.

Cee's work paid off. Paul turned his head after he heard my voice and did a double take. He then proceeded to look me up and down quickly. I felt my face getting warmer.

''Wow'', he breathed out.

Cee, who stood behind Paul, covered her mouth quickly to stifle her shriek.

I cleared my throat as Paul continued to stare at me.

"Um, thank you Cee for entertaining him while I finished getting ready'', I flashed her a look that said: LEAVE.

Her eyes widened ''Oh yes!'' She hurried out.

''Don't worry. I'll have her home by midnight,'' Paul raised his hand towards CeeCee but kept smiling at me.

''Better not!'' She squealed.  
This made me blush fiercely and Paul laugh.

Once we were alone he walked towards me.  
''You're ravishing'' Paul smiled giving me a hug.  
''You don't look so bad yourself'' I grinned. It was true. He was wearing an olive green button up that accented his tan very nicely. The shirt was covered with a white tie and a black suit jacket and he wore black pants.

''Please,'' Paul rolled his eyes sarcastically. ''I look terrible next to you.''  
I laughed. "So," I began. "Where to?"  
Paul smiled and held out his arm. I took it and our night began.

-------------------

**_Jesse_**

''So wait'' Adam's mouth hung open. ''You plan on proposing and yet you're treating her like garbage.'' He stated blankly.

I, of course, proceeded to leave out the part about my shifter patient, which made the whole thing sound stupid.

I swallowed and nodded.  
''You have issues my friend.'' Adam shook his head and continued to skim the book.

''I just let the fighting and everything get out of hand. I don't know how to fix it.''  
''DeSilva, calm down, take a deep breathe. You sound like a woman.'' Adam laughed. ''I think you know what you have to do.''

I nodded.  
Suddenly my eye caught the word ''Goldin'' and I froze.  
''I found it'' I mumbled more to myself than Adam. It was a short paragraph. Something not even considered an article. But it was something.  
''Robin Goldin, a Rhode Island businessman, convicted of killing his assistant Ryan Marsh, has disappeared from jail. The trial was set for next Monday and no detectives..'' I trailed off skimming. My eyes widened as I read the end of the short article. ''All of Goldin's evidence has vanished leaving the case null and void at this time.''  
''What does that have to do with Anatomy?'' Adam blurted out.  
__

_**Suze**_

Paul had taken me to a bar in downtown Carmel. It was nice yet comfortable.  
It was perfect.

''I forgot to ask you,'' I took a sip of my drink, ''How shocked were you to see me at the office that day of my interview?''

We were sitting at a table in the back corner that was somewhat secluded from the rest of the bar.

Paul laughed. ''Goldstein had just hired me two weeks before and had told me that morning that I was giving my first interview. I was so nervous I didn't even review your resume.''

''So, the feeling of complete shock was mutual?'' I asked.

Paul nodded. ''I keep my nerves hidden extremely well.'' He winked.

I shifted closer. ''Do I make you nervous?'' I whispered. Yes. I admit it. I, Susannah Simon, am flirting.

Get over it.

Paul's smirk grew a mile long. ''Is that the Long Island talking, Simon?'' he raised his glass to take a sip of his own drink.

I held his gaze. ''I think it's my heart.''

I looked down quickly at the table suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

Paul took my hands and I looked up at him. He wasn't smirking, but the biggest smile I had ever seen graced his face.

He pulled me towards him. Our faces were almost touching. His grey eyes stared into mine.

"Suze" he whispered and before I could reply he kissed me soft and gentle.

We broke away smiling at each other and I quickly grabbed Paul's tie and pulled him towards me.

The second kiss was more passionate and I let his tongue enter my mouth as my hands kneaded his curly hair.

He moved his lips to my neck and I groaned as I let my head lean back to give him more access.

He quickly found my sweet, tense spot on my neck as his hands were lost in my hair.

"_Paul_" I moaned and felt him smile against my skin.

I brought his head back up to mine and kissed him roughly.

However long later, we broke apart panting for air.

"That was nice" Paul grinned kissing my forehead.

I nodded and held his hand.

"What about De-"

"We're done." I answered quickly.

Paul smiled and pulled me towards him as his lips met mine.

--

J**_esse_**

I copied the article I had found, folded it up, and put it in my pocket.

I didn't quite understand how this all had to do with Susannah.

Why this ghost wanted me to know about Goldstein.

It didn't make sense.

"Wanna grab a beer?" Adam asked me as soon as we walked out of the library. "There's a great bar right down the street."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello!! Sorry it's been so long. I just wanted to say that I am still with my stories and I will continue and finish them. No worries!! _****_I just watched The Break Up on TV today and it gave me a little oomph!_**

**_I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it!_**

**_Also I've added a poll..please do it! I'm in a rut with who Susannah should end up with!_**

* * *

Chapter 18

**Jesse POV**

"Okay Jesse," Adam said as we walked to the bar he thought was so great. "I'll make a deal with you."

My eyebrows rose. "Explain please"

"I will help you get Susannah back, IF you agree to tell her the truth."

"But-"

"EVERYTHING," Adam stopped and looked at me. 'Look, you guys are both my good friends, but may I remind you that I met her first and I will not stand to see her with Slater. Of all men.." he rolled his eyes.

It was the most serious thing Adam had ever said to me.

We continued walking.

"So, do you have a brilliant plan McTavish?" I knew he did. A funny guy like Adam always had a plan.

Adam grinned. "Of course I do."

He told me his plan and I had to admit. It just way work. By the time we finished we had gotten to the bar.

"Now before we go in." Adam said blocking my entrance. " I want to warn you."

I folded my arms looking around. It was too dark to see anyone in the bar.

"Susannah is here. With Slater."

I froze I felt my hands shake with fury.

Adam must have seen my mood change because he grabbed my shoulders.

"Woah man, calm down," he said. "Do you not remember our deal?"

I looked at him. "You knew she was here didn't you?"

Adam shrugged. "Cee called and told me where they were going. I'm on your side remember."

"What should I do?" I asked suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Right. Well we both know Susannah isn't one for awkward moments."

I nodded.

"We're going to go in there as if we don't know she's there." He grinned. "This is why I told you first. So you wouldn't freak out and lose your cool."

"Get on with it." I was annoyed.

"Once she sees you, she's not going to know what to do." Adam chuckled. "Perfect night with Pauly is suddenly a fail."

* * *

**Suze POV**

Paul was in the middle of telling me about all of the traveling he had done after college.

It was fascinating.

He helped build houses in Africa.

He worked with Katrina victims.

He helped poor people in Russia for God's sake.

I felt like a useless human being sitting next to him.

His hands held mine as we chatted.

"So, I was walking in the Sahara and –" Paul seemed distracted. His expression changed to a smirk. "Oh hello" He spat.

I turned my head, and thank goodness that I couldn't see myself because I SWEAR I probably looked like I saw a ghost or something. No pun intended people.

Adam McTavish stood in front of us with a smile on his face and a cold beer in his hand next to none other than JESSE.

"Hey Suze" Adam greeted all smiles.

"Hi" I squeaked out."

"What are you doing here." Paul snapped staring at Jesse.

"Enjoying my drink Slater." Jesse didn't even flinch. "Although not as much as you are apparently."

His eyes flickered to mine,

"Yes well, have a goodnight Suze." Adam bowed dramatically and then dragged Jesse with him over to a table farther away.

My life is a joke.

The next day at lunch. I told CeeCee all about it.

"And there he was just looking at me." I finished miserably picking apart my salad.

"Karma's a bitch" Cee shrugged taking a giant bite of her bacon cheeseburger.

Pregnant women are so lucky to eat whatever they want.

"Although, Adam said that Jesse is actually miserable. Apparently he wants you back."

WHAT. I sat there blinking at her.

:Too bad you like Paul now right?"

I tried talking but I couldn't. Jesse was miserable. He missed me. I couldn't understand it. My mind was working a mile a minute.

What gives? Why was he so mean to me before?

"Right?" Cee repeated when I didn't answer.

"I just-"I paused.. "I still have this feeling that something's not right with Paul," I shook my head.

"You better figure it out soon." CeeCee pointed out taking a sip of her MILKSHAKE.

My thoughts were interrupted as my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my purse. I didn't recognize the number

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Ms. Simon?" the voice greeted. "This is Max Penter, the landlord from the loft on Forrest. I've been trying to get a hold of you all week at your current apartment. I just wanted to let you know that your credit was approved and that you can come sign the lease immediatly."

Cee looked at me curiously.

"Oh, thank you. I'll come down there today and sign the lease." I hung up and stared at CeeCee.

"I repeat." She said slowly. "You need to figure this out soon."

* * *

**Jesse POV**

I heard Susannah come home from her lunch with CeeCee around three. Adam told me they had just went to a place down the street.

This way I was able to come home from the hospital and get everything situated for part 1 of our plan. I quickly turned the TV on and got the tickets out as I waited for her to come home.

"Hi" she greeted politely as she entered the living room where I sat on the couch.

"Hello" I replied .refusing to look at her just yet.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be outta herein 2 weeks."

THAT made my look at her.

"Oh?" I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Yea, I got this loft on Forrest. I just signed my lease." She looked at me sadly.

I THOUGHT I DELETED THAT MESSAGE!!

I nodded. "Well if you need help moving anything just let me know." I instantly wanted to slap myself. Why did I say that?

"Thanks but between David, Brad, and Jake I think I have it covered." she replied quietly.

I looked down and took a deep breathe.

Here goes anything.

"Hey Susannah," she looked at me. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling. "I bought these Killers tickets months ago to surprise you." I waved the tickets, "And the show is this Friday. Do you want to go?"

"It'd be just me and you?" She asked.

"Yes and 2,000 other people." I smiled at her. So far so good.

She smiled too. A real smile. A smile I hadn't seen in months.

"Okay. What time?" she asked suddenly a lot happier.

"It starts at 8." I replied shrugging. I'm such a good actor.

"Meet me there at 7?"

"Okay querida. "I smiled and turned back towards the TV.

Part 1 was a success.

* * *

**_Welll? Reminder to check out the poll!_**


End file.
